The Bus
by ComicKid99
Summary: Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons meet on the bus, but maybe not the bus you're expecting. Fitzsimmons. One chapter for each month.
1. SEPTEMBER

**The Bus**

**Chapter 1: SEPTEMBER**

"Oh, bloody hell!"

Of course, Leo Fitz overslept again. Leaping out of bed, he quickly flung on any clothes he could find nearby, ate a slice of bread (he didn't have time to actually toast it) and rushed out of his flat towards the bus stop. It was the first day of the new school year and his second year of being a science teacher, and he didn't want to be late on the first day back. All he had to do was catch the next bus…that was due in two minutes.

And so Leopold Fitz ran faster than he ever had, and by some miracle he made it to the stop before the bus has arrived. The school was in the centre of town and he lived quite a way out on the outskirts, and couldn't afford a car just yet. Despite his hatred of public transport, he had no choice but to put up with it.

The bus turned up on time (for once) and Fitz sadly accepted his fate and bought a ticket before turning his attention to everyone on board, quickly examining them. All the seats were taken bar one near the back, but a bag was placed firmly on top of it. Fitz's hatred of public transport grew, his cynical nature assuming the woman sat next to the bag wouldn't move it. To his delight, however, the woman noticed him and moved her bag away, smiling at him as he approached her. He smiled back, taking a closer look at the woman as he sat down.

She had hazel hair, the colour matching her eyes. There was something about her Fitz found fascinating. Everyone about her was welcoming. She was dressed smartly and her clothing, Fitz guessed, would be classed as fashionable. She just radiated warmth and was unlike anyone Fitz had met, and he didn't even know her name.

"Thanks." He mustered as he took a seat.

"No problem. I hate public transport you see, so I try and at least make it enjoyable for others." The woman said with a smile. Fitz's face lit up.

"I…I hate public transport too!" Fitz beamed. The woman sat up more in her seat.

"Really? Well, I am glad. I can't drive so I don't really have a choice and I can't be late for work. At least I did a good deed for you; I wouldn't want so weirdo sitting next to me for the whole journey."

"Oh, well I better move then." Fitz joked. He was more than pleased that she laughed in response.

…

The traffic meant the journey would take about half an hour, but that still gave Fitz just enough time to get to the school in time. He pulled out some paper from his bag with a list of his new classes, going through and sighing over the fact that he had some of the troublemakers in his class again for another year. He hadn't noticed the pretty woman looking at what he was doing.

"Wait, do you teach at Coulson High?" The woman asked. Fitz faced her.

"Yeah, I'm the science teacher. My second year there starts today." Fitz said.

"Oh, what a coincidence; it's my first day there today! I'm the new English teacher." The woman said. Fitz grew instantly happier, his cold exterior starting to melt away.

"No way! Well it's even nicer to meet you now. I'm Leo Fitz. People call me Fitz." Fitz said, shaking the woman's hand, who smiled.

"Jemma. Jemma Simmons."

Fitz knew she'd have a pretty name.

"Great to meet you. It's not a bad school really; there are just a few little nightmares you have to put up with." Fitz explained.

"I hope so; I'm so nervous. My last school was hellish to say the least. Monsters, all of them. It was inhuman." Jemma said.

"You'll be great, I'm sure. Have you got your list of classes on you?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Jemma said, reaching into her bag and handing Fitz her papers with all her classes written on. He examined each class carefully.

"You've got quite a good bunch here. Watch out for _him _though, and make sure that _she _sits as far away from _her _as possible. Apart from that, you're very lucky indeed." Fitz said, underlining the names of students to be wary of as he spoke.

"Oh, good. Thank you, I feel much better now. You're very kind." Jemma said happily.

"No problem. I practically live in room S12 if you ever need me. If not I'll be in the staffroom." Fitz replied.

"You're very sweet." Jemma said, smiling at Fitz. He smiled back, unable to comprehend how he's grown so fond of another human being that wasn't fictional in such a short space of time.

The two spent the remainder of the journey chatting away, eventually discovering their joint love of Doctor Who and getting so caught up in their conversation that they almost missed their stop. They got off and walked the final few minutes of the journey, arriving at the school just in time.

"Right, well, I wish you luck. You'll be fine." Fitz said comfortingly as they walked in.

"Thank you; I'm very glad I moved my bag now." Jemma said with a smile. Fitz chuckled.

"Yeah, uh, me too." He said shyly. Jemma smiled again, sheepishly approaching Fitz and kissing him on the cheek, waving slightly as she walked off to find her classroom. Fitz waved back at her, engrossed and mesmerised by this wonderful woman that had entered his life on what he expected to be the dullest of days. It's funny how life works out.

And it turns out, Fitz decided, public transport wasn't so bad after all.


	2. OCTOBER

**The Bus**

**Chapter 2: OCTOBER**

The first month of the school year flew by for Fitz now Jemma Simmons was in his life, and it went by equally as fast for Jemma herself. Jemma came to Fitz's classroom during lunch on her first day and they spent the whole hour talking and eating; soon enough it became the norm, their first tradition. They eventually spent lunchtime watching an episode of Doctor Who on Fitz's tablet every single day, and the remaining time was spent by Fitz teaching Jemma how to use it; for someone claiming to be good with technology, Fitz wasn't so convinced. But when he ended up spending his time with his arms around Jemma showing her what buttons did what, he really didn't mind.

Fitz waited for the bus on a cold October morning, sighing at the Halloween decorations all around him. He hated public holidays sometimes. Well, all the time. Unless Jemma liked them, then he'd like them too. The bus turned up and Fitz smiled at the sight of Jemma sat where she always sits, her bag saving his seat for him as he got on and sat beside her.

"Morning!" Jemma said enthusiastically.

"You're very chipper for this early in the morning; I smell an all-nighter with about fifteen cups of coffee in your system." Fitz said.

"Bang on. I was up all night marking these bloody test papers." Jemma moaned, looking down at her bag with a sigh.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say 'bloody' before. Or any rude word for that matter, though I see all words as simply words. It's simpler." Fitz said. Jemma smiled.

"Oh, I swear like a sailor when I'm at home. Or incredibly drunk. Just you wait for the work Christmas party. I'll be a mess." Jemma chuckled and Fitz joined in, picturing Jemma stumbling into tables and vomiting on their colleagues (only the ones he wasn't particularly fond of).

"Can't wait." Fitz smiled.

"Anyway, I've had no sleep AND Mandy is back from her suspension today and is in my class first thing." Simmons sighed sadly.

"Oh man, Mandy Baker is a curse to have first thing, especially on her first day back, she always spends the day even more stroppy than usual. She's a nightmare child. Puts me off the thought of having kids when I think of her." Fitz moaned.

"Me too. Though I do want kids, one day. I just need to, you know, find the right guy first. And from what I've gathered from living here for the past month, it's slim pickings." Jemma said.

"Thank you very much." Fitz smiled.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Are you seeing anyone? Are there little mini Leo's to be running around in the not too distant future?" Jemma asked.

"No, no. I've never been particularly lucky in that department. Mostly because I've lived in foreign countries for most of my life and none of the women can understand what I say." Fitz said, making Jemma laugh and nearly drop the sixteenth cup of coffee she held in her hand.

"You need to warn me when you're going to be funny, Leo." Jemma smiled.

"Well, to be fair I never know when I'm going to be funny. I'm normally not trying to be." Fitz said.

"Well, you're a very funny guy. You're the only one who could cheer me up when I'm stuck on a freezing cold bus having not slept and about to face the nightmare child from hell." Jemma said.

"Well, just make her read Shakespeare and she'll fall asleep soon enough." Fitz teased.

"Are you mocking my field, Leopold Fitz? That's blasphemy; Shakespeare is a genius and you know it." Jemma said with a smile.

"I know, I know. It would probably work though." Fitz added cheekily. A playful glare from Jemma silenced him.

…

"You know what I find incredible about this place? Every time I get on this bus I spot something new. I never realised, for example, that the neon sign on that shop doesn't work." Jemma said.

"Really? Fascinating, tell me more." Fitz said sarcastically but with a hint of charm.

"We haven't know each other long, Leo, but I will slap you."

…

"Any plans for Halloween?" Jemma asked as the journey neared its end.

"Not really, I'm not a huge fan of it. I'm not comfortable giving away free stuff to strangers, it sends the wrong message. Plus one year some idiots egged my flat and that put me right off." Fitz revealed.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was thinking of hosting a party at my place; I'd have loved for you to come along." Jemma said. Fitz perked up.

"Well, you know, I…I don't mind _parties_. I'd be up for that." Fitz lied.

"Oh, brilliant! You'd have to dress up though."

"People tell me I dress up like a clown every day."

"Very funny, Leo. And I like the way you dress. It's sophisticated. Not many men can pull off a cardigan but you do it nicely."

"Thank you, Gok."

"And for that comment, I take it back. You look ridiculous."

"It's all I know."

…

"Well, here's our stop. Ready for the devil child?" Fitz asked, collecting his things.

"No. I might just quit then go back to bed." Jemma said. Fitz smiled.

"That would be pretty drastic."

"Would you blame me, Leo?"

"To be fair, no. How about this; you make it through the day and I'll treat you to a coffee after work." Fitz suggested. Jemma smiled.

"You're a miracle in male form, Leo Fitz. I could bloody kiss you." Jemma said.

"I try my best."

…

On the bus home, Fitz and Simmons were once again in deep conversation.

"I definitely need this coffee, Leo, I tell you now. Mandy Baker is an evil, evil little menace." Jemma complained.

"I know. On my first day she got sent home for punching a boy in the face." Fitz explained.

"Why did she do that?"

"She didn't like his glasses."

"Well, today I asked her to read a passage from 'Of Mice and Men' and she thought it would be hilarious to add 'innit' to the end of every sentence. I know we shouldn't bitch about our pupils but she is just awful. I dread to think what her parents are like." Jemma grunted.

"I know, they must be terrifying. At least you don't have her tomorrow." Fitz said.

"How do you know that?"

"I know your schedule."

"How?"

"You told me it."

"Yeah, that was weeks ago."

"I have a good memory. I remember lots of things about you." Fitz said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, your favourite Doctor Who episode is 'Listen'. Your favourite flowers are lillies but you can't buy them anymore because you have a cat called Skye and lillies are toxic to cats. The only films you've ever cried are 'Marley and Me' and 'My Sister's Keeper'. You hate many things about how the Harry Potter films differed from the books, but the thing you hate the most is that Hermione's dress in 'Goblet of Fire' is pink in the film when it should be blue. Your favourite lesson in school was drama. You have to have at least one pink item in every room in your apartment. You think 'Game of Thrones' is overrated. You hate how much you love One Direction and Taylor Swift. You think Ed Sheeran is the most talented person on this planet and, most importantly, you hate public transport." Fitz listed. He could tell Jemma was seriously impressed.

"Wow, you remembered all of that? I must have just mentioned some of that in passing; I don't remember telling you half of that stuff." Jemma said.

"You told me 'Listen' was your favourite Doctor Who episode when we happened to watch it one lunchtime. You told me how much you love lillies but can't have them at home when I bought you one for your classroom. You mentioned the films you've cried at when I got teary when we watched the series two Doctor Who finale together when Rose left. You told me about your Harry Potter gripes when I happened to read 'Chamber of Secrets' one journey to work. You told me about your love of drama in school when I noticed your school photo in your purse. Your obsession with pink items came out when I noticed how bright your pink stapler was in your office. You told me you didn't like 'Game of Thrones' when you saw me watching it one lunch. When I caught you listening to Taylor Swift after school one day you told me about your love for her and One Direction as well as your awe for Ed Sheeran's talent. And you told me you hated public transport when I mentioned it on the day we met." Fitz rambled. Jemma was silent.

"Sorry, that probably came off as pretty creepy." Fitz added, embarrassed.

"Leo, no! That's incredible! And actually kind of sweet." Jemma said shyly. Fitz smiled at her.

…

"Hmm…" Jemma squeaked, marking some work as the journey continued.

"What is it?"

"I'm marking some work and I don't know how this word should be spelled, and it's pretty relevant to our situation now." Jemma said, grabbing a pen and some spare paper from her bag and writing out words. Fitz watched, intrigued.

_Buses? Busses? Bus'? Bus's?_

"What do you think?" Jemma asked.

"Well, I'm not the English teacher of the pair of us, but I think the first one looks right."

"I agree. And shut up." Jemma said, smiling. Fitz loved how she never took offence from his teasing, and never had. He loved a lot about her.

…

"Shall we get off here? There's a Costa just round the corner." Fitz suggested.

"You know what I'd prefer? Why don't we have a coffee at my apartment?" Jemma suggested in return. Fitz's heart began beating faster.

"Oh, uh…yeah, sure. Sounds great." Fitz managed to muster.

"Great. It'll be nice to finally show you my place; it's not quite at the standard of your OCD paradise, but you can at least have fun trying to find the pink item in every room." Jemma smiled. Fitz smiled back.

"Sounds good to me." Fitz said.

"Good. You know, I'm really glad we met, Leo. You're pretty amazing." Jemma said gently.

"You're pretty amazing too, Jemma." Fitz replied.

Neither of them could wipe the smiles off their faces for the rest of the journey.


	3. NOVEMBER

**The Bus**

**Chapter 3: NOVEMBER**

Fitz waited at the bus stop at the usual time when his phone buzzed. He smiled when he noticed Jemma had sent him a text. Texting was sort of all they did in their spare time now.

_New model of bus today. At your stop in a few minutes x_

Fitz chuckled as he read the text and ignored the butterflies in his stomach when he noticed she'd added a kiss at the end of her message. He had gotten to know Jemma well; she knew he didn't care for public transport so didn't care about buses or what model they are. His phone buzzed again.

_And yes, I know you don't care about the bus model. I was just preparing you for the change; you'll hate this pile of crud! x_

Fitz's grin grew wider as the bus turned up. Fitz sighed at the state of it, holding back a comment he wanted to make to the driver about how bus budgets clearly weren't what they once were. He made his way nearer the back and was greeted by Jemma's beautiful smile as she moved her bag and let him sit down.

"And?" Jemma prompted.

"Calling it 'crud' was too nice." Fitz remarked, making Jemma laugh.

…

"Oh, bloody hell!" Fitz whispered angrily, staring at his phone. Jemma laughed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know damn well what it is, Jemma Simmons, and it's all your fault." Fitz replied.

"You're STILL playing Crossy Road?" Jemma cackled.

"Yes. It consumes my valuable time. Bloody thing. It's the app from hell."

"I only _suggested_ you download it; I didn't realise it would consume your soul. I broke my addiction weeks ago." Jemma said proudly.

"Good for you, now go look out of your window and spot something new." Fitz said crankily.

"Oh my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Jemma commented. Fitz sighed, putting his phone away.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm a miserable sod when I don't get any sleep. My grandpa's been pretty ill lately and he's not improving; I'm just getting a bit worried, that's all." Fitz explained. Jemma reassuringly rubbed his arm.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear that, Fitz." She said, remembering that she'd heard someone tell her he preferred being called by his surname.

"Thanks, Jemma. I don't really talk about my personal life to anyone, that's all. I'm not very interesting."

"I strongly disagree." Jemma smiled. Fitz looked at her and smiled back. Jemma always found it so calming to look into Fitz's beautiful blue eyes. She spent the first few weeks thinking he wore contacts but as it turns out they're just a perfect blue. She'd never tell him that, of course.

"Anyway, enough about that. How did your date go with that Jason bloke?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, yeah. He doesn't like Doctor Who." Simmons sighed.

"Ah, it was over before it even began. Poor Jason." Fitz said. Jemma laughed.

"Yeah, he's not the one for me. Still, it was my first date in a while, so that's something." Jemma said. Fitz nodded and returned to playing Crossy Road again, making Jemma smile when she saw him sticking his tongue out from his pure concentration. She was really glad to have someone like Fitz in her life; a normal friendship where she knew where she stood and where he'd never fail to put a smile on her face. She knew that without Fitz in her life her world would be a bit dimmer.

"Oh! Before I forget, I was wondering what you were doing the week before Christmas?" Jemma questioned.

"Well, nothing apart from the work Christmas party." Fitz said, still staring at his screen.

"Well, my parents are staying for Christmas and they want to meet you. Maybe you could come round for dinner one evening?"

Fitz finally took his attention away from his game.

"They want to meet me? You told them about me?"

"Of course they do, and of course I did! You're my best friend here, Fitz; anything noteworthy I can tell my parents about often involves you. They don't bite, I promise." Jemma said.

"Uh…well, I suppose I could come round. Yeah, okay."

"Great! Thank you. They'll be delighted to meet you. So are you going back to Scotland for Christmas?" Jemma asked.

"No. We don't really celebrate it, to be honest. I mean, we have Christmas dinner on the odd year but no decorations or crackers or anything. I've always wanted to but the Fitz's are miserable sods who never want to be happy. My mum and dad hate Christmas so never celebrated it with us." Fitz explained.

"Oh, Fitz, that's awful. You've never had a proper Christmas? You at least got presents, right?" Jemma asked. Fitz shook his head.

"No. On our birthdays, of course, but not Christmas."

"So what do you do on Christmas day?"

"It's just any other day, really. I might have a microwave roast dinner and watch the Doctor Who Christmas special and put up with the crap Christmas telly but that's about it." Fitz said.

"Well, I'm not having that. This year you're doing Christmas and doing it right. You're coming to mine and you'll spend the day with us." Jemma stated.

"No, no. I wouldn't intrude on a family day like that."

"Fitz, you're coming over even if I have to drag you. You're gonna have turkey and presents and chocolate and games and the whole shebang!"

"Jemma, that's very kind but-"

"-Nope, it's decided. I wouldn't have lasted five minutes here without you on my first day, and if anyone on Earth deserves a proper Christmas it's Leopold Fitz." Jemma smiled. Fitz smiled back.

"You really don't have to do that for me." Fitz said.

"I know, but I want to. And mum and dad will be more than fine with it. Oh, I'm so excited and it's still a month away!" Jemma cheered gleefully. Fitz looked at her and smiled, overwhelmed by his friend's generosity and charm.

_She really is incredible._

…

After a long, boring day of work, Fitz and Simmons hopped back on the bus home at 5pm. Fitz could hardly stop yawning, which Jemma picked up on.

"Do you want me to get you some sleeping pills or something to make sure you get some rest? You look exhausted." Jemma said, concerned.

"Honestly, Jemma, I'll be okay. But thank you." Fitz replied.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? My last class of the day were talking about you. Both of us, actually." Jemma said.

"Really?

"Yeah, they've noticed how well we get along and they say they 'ship' us." Jemma said.

"What does 'ship' mean in that context?" Fitz asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. They called us Fitzsimmons, as if we're one person."

"Fitzsimmons? Kids these days." Fitz said. Jemma smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Anything exciting happen to you?" Jemma asked.

"I beat my high score on Crossy Road in my free period." Fitz said proudly.

"I know; I could hear your cheering from the other side of the school."

…

"I think I might go straight to bed." Fitz said as the bus approached his stop.

"That might be wise, you deserve some rest. If you need anything let me know." Jemma said.

"Thanks, Jemma. And are you really sure about Christmas?"

"Yes. I'd be honoured to have you." Jemma smiled. Fitz smiled back and gently squeezed her hand, sending a shiver up her spine, something she wasn't expecting.

"Thanks, Jem. I'll see you tomorrow." Fitz said softly, standing up and waving as the bus stopped. Simmons waved him off as he left, mouthing 'bye' as the bus drove away. Jemma sat back in her seat and smiled. She got out her phone and instantly went to download Crossy Road again; she wanted to beat Fitz's score and tease him about it endlessly. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to a woman sat behind her with a man beside her reading a magazine.

"Sorry, but can I ask you a question?" The woman asked.

"Of course."

"That Scottish guy, he's your boyfriend, right?"

"Bobbi!" The man argued, but the woman's look ceased his opposition.

"Oh no, he's just a friend." Simmons smiled, returning to her phone.

"Can I ask another question?" The woman asked again. The man just sighed and shook his head.

"If you want."

"Why the hell aren't you?"

"Why aren't I dating Fitz?" Jemma asked. The woman nodded.

"Oh no, it's not like that between us. We're really just friends. I mean, he's lovely and so sweet, but I don't see him in that way." Jemma asserted.

"Okay then. Sorry to bother you." The woman said and Jemma returned to her phone once more, but listened in on the conversation between the man and woman behind her.

"Why did you bother the poor woman?"

"I was just curious about her and the guy, that's all! They look cute together and I made an assumption."

"An assumption that was wrong."

"We'll see. Did you see how blue his eyes were? Plus his stubble was pretty sexy."

"Bobbi, do you want her to date him or do you? Shall we file for a divorce now?"

"Don't worry sweetie, you've got nothing to worry about. Lucky for you I prefer an English accent."

Jemma listened to the chatter, deep in thought. She'd never really evaluated her relationship with Fitz in a romantic way. She had registered when they met that she found him quite attractive, yes, but that was just a passing thought. He was Fitz; sweet, innocent friend Fitz. FRIEND.

At that moment, Jemma's thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing. It was a text from Fitz.

_Off to bed. Have you downloaded Crossy Road again to try and beat my score yet?_

Jemma laughed quietly to herself.

"Lance, she laughed at his text!" Simmons heard the woman behind her whisper.

"What?"

"I saw it in the reflection in the window! He sent her a text and she laughed!"

"Congrats. You should be a spy, my dear." The man said sarcastically.


	4. DECEMBER

**The Bus**

**Chapter 4: DECEMBER**

"Morning! I see you've wrapped up warm; very wise." Jemma said happily as Fitz sat next to her on the way to work on a freezing December morning.

"Quite. It's absolutely bloody freezing." Fitz moaned as he got himself comfortable.

"That's winter for you." Jemma said. Fitz looked at her.

"Are you okay, Jem?"

"Of course, Fitz. Why?"

"You've just been a bit funny with me for the past few weeks, that's all." Fitz said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Fitz. I'm just tired, really." Jemma said softly, rubbing Fitz's arm. She normally told Fitz everything, but hadn't mentioned her conversation with the woman who thought Fitz was her boyfriend.

"Oh, okay. Well, at least we've only got a few days left till the Christmas break." Fitz smiled.

"That's true. Though I'm embarrassed to see anyone after the work party on Saturday." Jemma said and Fitz started laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Jemma said, playfully hitting Fitz as he carried on chuckling.

"You have to admit, you falling into the chocolate fountain was nothing short of glorious. I'll hold that memory dearly for the rest of my days." Fitz grinned.

"It was humiliating; I'm NEVER drinking that much again. You have to make sure it never happens to me ever again. You'll be my guardian angel." Jemma said sternly. Fitz nodded through his tears of laughter.

"My pleasure, Jemma." Fitz replied softly, bringing out Jemma's beautiful smile. Jemma had been realising more and more recently just how often he made her smile, laugh and even just feel good about herself. She loved having him around. She was, however, still deciding whether she loved having him around for the reasons in her head or for the reasons the woman had assumed were in her heart.

"Anyway, about Christmas…what do your parents like? I need gift ideas." Fitz said.

"Fitz, you don't need to get them anything."

"Yes I do, I'm crashing a family Christmas. I want to show my appreciation." Fitz commented.

"Alcohol." Jemma said.

"Anything else?"

"More alcohol."

"I see. Anything in particular?"

"Oh no, they'll drink anything. Fitz, this is very sweet of you; they aren't expecting you to get them anything." Jemma said.

"No problem. They deserve praise for raising a wonderful daughter, don't they?" Fitz said kindly. Jemma smiled again, and could've sworn she blushed a little.

"I think I might buy you a chocolate fountain." Fitz said cheekily. Jemma laughed but still hit him over the head.

…

On a very rare and sad occasion, Fitz had to take the bus home alone as Jemma decided to stay at work to finish some extra marking. Fitz hated travelling by bus anyway, but having Jemma by his side made it all okay. He really had hit the jackpot by meeting Jemma; she was his best friend and he loved having her in his life. She was by far the most interesting person he'd ever met and she'd turned his life upside down in so many wonderful ways. Honestly, he couldn't wait to spend Christmas with her and her family.

"It's you!"

The voice startled Fitz, even more so when the source of the noise, the woman Jemma met on the bus weeks ago, plopped herself on the empty seat next to him.

"Fitz, right? That's a pretty weird name." The woman said.

"That's my surname. Sorry, do I know you?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Bobbi, I was talking to your girlfriend the other day, the beautiful one." The woman revealed.

"Jemma isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"But you didn't object to her being the 'beautiful one'. Interesting." Bobbi said.

"Not really." Fitz said, irritated.

"She's not your girlfriend, but you think she's beautiful?"

"I think Emma Stone is beautiful; she's not my girlfriend either." Fitz snapped.

"Fair point. Sorry, I don't mean to bug you. Your friend said the same. I saw you two on the bus a few weeks back and I thought you were a couple, that's all. She corrected me, but I hoped that had changed." Bobbi said softly.

"I don't like change."

"But you'd like _that_ change, right?" Bobbi teased.

"Look, Jemma is beautiful, kind, warm, charming, smart, funny and all sorts of incredible things. But she's JUST my friend and nothing else. I'm sorry, but it's really none of your business."

"You sound like my husband."

"I like your husband."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just think you two obviously have feelings for each other and you'd be a cute couple. I like seeing people happy." Bobbi said.

"If you want to see me happy there's a seat at the back of the bus with your name on."

"Okay. I see. Sorry."

With that, Bobbi got up and moved away from Fitz, who huffed and put in his earphones to drown out the noise. He just wanted to focus on Christmas, where he's finally celebrate it how he'd always wanted to with his dear friend and her family.

His dear friend. JUST his dear friend.

He felt bad about how he spoke to Bobbi, but he was only angry because he was torn. He liked things being simple and clear and concise, like the science he teaches every day, but Jemma was always the outlier to him. She was the one thing in his life that really stood out. When Fitz was honest with himself, he genuinely wasn't sure if he liked Jemma as more than a friend or not. He felt as if their relationship was right on the edge of being one or the other; a friend or more than a friend. He had no idea which side he wanted to fall on.

His thoughts ceased with a vibration from his phone; a Snapchat from Jemma. He'd sworn he'd never sink to downloading the app, but Jemma had somehow convinced him to. He spent the next ten glorious seconds looking at a picture of Jemma frowning into the camera, with 'Help me Fitz!' written below her face. Fitz grinned at the photo before realising something. Jemma had written 'Fitz' in the message.

_She only sent this to me._

Fitz would normally shake something like that off, but now he was confused.

"Buggar." He whispered.


	5. JANUARY

**The Bus**

**Chapter 5: JANUARY**

It was the first day of term after the Christmas holidays, and the New Year was in full swing. Jemma, however, was dreading the day that had finally come. She hadn't spoken to or seen Fitz since a New Year party they went to on New Year's Eve. She had ignored his calls and texts. But now, any second, she had to face him and hide her embarrassment over what had happened at the party.

They locked eyes the second he stepped on the bus and couldn't seem to look away, even as he bought a ticket from the driver and tentatively walked up to her and sat down.

They were silent for six minutes before Fitz finally spoke.

"Hi."

"Hey." Jemma whispered in reply.

"I've been calling and texting all week."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just so embarrassed."

"Jemma, there's no need to be embarrassed."

"Yes there is, Fitz. I was drunk; I shouldn't have kissed you." Jemma said with a red face. Fitz sighed.

"We were both drunk, and I kissed you back. It was just a heat of the moment thing." Fitz said.

"Exactly! We didn't mean anything by it; it was just the atmosphere of the party and the New Year countdown." Jemma said, flustered.

"Yep. We can just forget it happened. I've missed my friend this past week." Fitz said.

"Me too. I'm sorry I ignored you, I was just-"

"-I get it Jem, don't worry. We're okay." Fitz said softly, comfortingly wrapping his arm around Jemma and sending shivers down her spine. She tried hard to not think about how much she liked the feeling of his arm around her.

"Thank you, Fitz." Jemma said happily. The two smiled at each other for a moment too long.

"So, um…looking forward to being back at work?" Fitz said, saying something, anything, to get the conversation up again.

"Not particularly; my classes were already worried about exams before the break, but now they're even closer it's going to be a nightmare to handle them all." Jemma said.

"True. Sorry, that was a stupid question." Fitz mumbled sheepishly.

"No it wasn't, Fitz. By the way, I'm pretty sure my parents like you more than me now." Jemma said. Fitz laughed.

"How come?"

"Ever since Christmas, I'll call them up and all they'll ask is how you're doing and what you're doing; they don't care about my life now. They think you're some kind of cute little puppy." Jemma smiled.

"Well, I've been called that before, actually, but it was supposed to be an insult." Fitz said and Jemma laughed.

"I've missed that laugh." Fitz added. Jemma smiled and playfully punched his shoulder.

The journey continued as the two went about their own little activities to pass the time, but the tension between them was still very much there; what they'd neglected to tell each other is that neither of them were drunk on New Year's Eve. Their kiss was simply a kiss; it just happened, as natural as waves crashing against cliffs and the sun coming up every morning. Neither of them could explain why or how it happened, but it did, and now it was all they could think about.

…

As Jemma sat alone on the bus home, her thoughts remained on Fitz. When she went to meet him for lunch and he was nowhere to be seen, she was surprised. Her surprise turned to shock when the head teacher informed her he had gone home early.

Jemma had never met Fitz's grandfather, but she knew Fitz looked up to him immensely. She knew how close they were. She knew Fitz called him up every other day and would talk to him for hours about little things that were only important to them. She knew Fitz's grandfather hadn't been in the best of health for a while.

Even so, being told he had passed away was a huge shock for her, and she'd been reluctant to contact him for the rest of the day, putting it off again and again; things were shaky enough between them as it was.

She mustered up all the courage she could, holding back tears at the mere thought of how hurt her Fitz must be, and called him as she sat back in her seat. It was to answerphone, so Jemma took a deep breath and waited for a beep to leave her message.

…

"_Fitz, its Jemma. I heard about your grandpa. I'm so sorry. I really don't know what to say._

_I've been putting this off all day as I wanted to give you time to process it all, but I'd like to think my voice may be some comfort to you, even if my words aren't. We both know I'll be round in approximately 90 minutes with some soup and a hug anyway, but I just wanted to let you know right now that I'm here for you, whatever you need. But I'd like to think you already knew that._

_You know, when I lost my grandmother I felt like I lost a part of myself. She'd tell me all these stories about her past in so much detail and with so much passion it felt like they were my stories too. So when she passed away it felt like this huge part of me went with her. I know the bond I had with her is the bond you shared with him, and I just want to tell you that it never goes away. I can recount all her stories, every single detail, or every single particle, to put it in words you'd understand with your sciency-wiency brain, so clearly. And when I get sad now I think of those stories. I think of the stories I'll be able to tell my grandchildren one day so they can have my stories be theirs too. Sometimes being nostalgic isn't a sad thing. It's a reminder of all those good times you had, those memories, and nothing and no one can take them away from you. They're sacred. The time you had with him is sacred and special to you and will always be there, and you'll hold on to those memories forever. Especially with your magic memory! Just imagine all the things you'll remember about him in years to come because of your super brain! His laugh, his scent, the way he positions himself when he sits. I know you'll remember all of those things and more, so in a way it'll be like he's never left you._

_It's funny, you've told me so much about him I feel like I know him so well too, and I was never lucky enough to meet him. That's your gift, Fitz; you can make anything interesting and special to anyone. I'm proud of your ability to do that, and I bet he was too. I can't begin to imagine how proud he must have been to have a grandson with so much academic success._

_I know the next few weeks, and even months, will be difficult to handle, but I promise you it gets better. With things like these, losing the ones you love, you can never get over it, but you can get used to it. That's the best we can hope for. But now your grandpa is up there somewhere, and all his energy is giving life to something else. And that is beautiful._

_And all you have to do now is keep making him proud in all you do. Every choice you make, and breath and every moment, he'll be with you. Repay him for all the stories he gave you by making your own to tell your grandchildren one day. This is just one chapter in the book closing, but the story is far from over. Life isn't always a burden, however much we both moan about working in that bloody school. Life can be an adventure too, and you have so much time left on Earth to make your mark and have adventures of your own._

_I know I'm rambling and giving you this huge pep talk, but for now it's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry. That's what you should do. And I'm gonna be there to hold you and remind you that your world hasn't ended. You are an incredible man, Leo Fitz, and it kills me to know your hurting, and I promise I'm gonna do my best to make you okay again. I'll fall in as many chocolate fountains as necessary to make you laugh. I'll watch as much Doctor Who with you as possible. I'll wipe every single tear you shed. Not because I have to, because I want to. Because I care so bloody much about you. And I hope you're at least smirking right now knowing I'm sounding like a plonker to everyone else on this bus who want me to shut up, and I will now. But let me make you one final promise._

_All those stories you'll tell your grandkids one day? I promise I'm gonna be a part of every single one of them. And it'll be my privilege._

_I'll see you soon, Fitz. Bye."_


	6. FEBRUARY

**The Bus**

**Chapter 6: FEBRUARY**

As the bus continued along the road and approached Fitz's stop, Jemma sighed as she looked at the date on her phone. February 13th.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, another holiday she despised, and was sure Fitz did too. As he came into her view as the bus pulled up to let him on, he smiled at her and his beautiful blue eyes seemed shinier and happier than ever.

_I've missed that smile._

Jemma was pleased to see Fitz was recovering from his grandfather's death; it had hit him really hard, and Jemma even went to Scotland with him for the funeral. It was incredible; Jemma didn't think it possible, but the two were even closer than before. They were indeed Fitzsimmons, as their students called them, the science teacher and the English teacher who obsess over Doctor Who. Jemma had begun to admit to herself that she was confused about her feelings for her friend, and while not making any decisions on the matter yet, was open to the suggestion that she may like him as more than a friend. She was still thinking about their New Year's kiss and she may or may not have felt _something _when he hugged her the first time he saw her after she left him a message on his answerphone concerning his grandfather's passing.

_He certainly gives the greatest hugs._

Fitz sat down next to Jemma, his smile remaining on his face.

"A smile! That's more like it." Jemma grinned.

"Yeah, well, I'm getting there. And all thanks to you, Jem. Honestly, I can't tell you enough how amazing you've been these past few weeks. Thank you." Fitz said, taking Jemma's hand in his. Jemma had noticed his palm was slightly sweaty but that thought soon left her head as quickly as it entered.

_He's holding my hand. Fitz is holding my hand. And it doesn't feel weird. Bloody hell._

"Um…you've got sweaty palms. Are you alright?" Jemma asked. Fitz quickly moved his hand away and part of Jemma regretted bringing it up; she was desperate to change the subject of conversation to distract her from her thought.

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm the King of Okay. Just call me the King of Okay. Actually, don't. That's a ridiculous name. Fitz is fine. Call me Fitz. Sorry. I'm fine." Fitz rambled nervously. Jemma knew something was up.

"Fitz?"

_Don't look her in the eye, Leo, she sees right through you._

He looked her in the eye.

_Buggar._

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow." Fitz said bluntly. Jemma grunted.

"Don't remind me. It's a tedious day, isn't it? A whole day dedicated to making the miserable of the world more miserable and the happy, in love couples happier and more in love." Jemma complained.

"Yeah. Um…yeah. You're right. Valentine's Day is awful." Fitz agreed.

"Correctamundo."

"…I…I, uh, I have a hypothesis about it, though."

"Really? Well, let me try and embrace my scientist side for a moment. What's your hypothesis?" Jemma asked.

"W-Well, um…it only takes on Valentine's Day to shift one's opinion of it." Fitz said, twitchy.

"Yes, I suppose you make a sound point. There is certainly validity to that." Jemma said.

"T-That's what I expected. Thanks." Fitz said, grabbing his phone and fiddling with it.

"What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"You know me, Jemma."

"Sorry, you're right. You're acting weirder. Is it just because Valentine's Day is coming up and you're single?"

"Well, uh, yeah, I guess. Y-You see Jem, I would want to test my hypothesis and see if I can get qualitative data and reliable results but there are many variables and I would have to have a significant…interest…in someone to test it out myself. But I-I'd like to. T-test it out myself, I mean." Fitz said. Jemma was struggling to follow.

"I'm not sure I-"

"-MONKEYS." Fitz stated loudly, turning a few heads of confused fellow passengers.

"…Monkeys?" Jemma questioned.

"Monkeys…they must, um…they must successfully find mates time and time again, and our similarities to them would make it seem…like, we, um, like we w-would do the same." Fitz said, cringing at his every syllable.

"Fitz, are you really okay? Have you been sleeping? You're not making too much sense." Jemma said, concerned.

"You know what, um, don't worry. It's okay. Forget about it. I'm sure the hypothesis is correct." Fitz mumbled.

"Okay…so, I _have _to tell you about the mock exams my students did last week, I was marking one and they'd written the funniest thing. Basically they didn't know what to write so-"

"-I'm asking you out, Jemma." Fitz blurted, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth. Jemma looked at him in silence.

"…You're what?"

"Before, all t-that hypothesis crap…I was trying to ask you out. Dinner. Tomorrow. Valentine's Day." Fitz said sheepishly, staring at the floor and pretty sure he'd never look up ever again as he would just stay in that seat and wait for death.

"You, um…you mean like…like…a date?" Jemma asked, taken back.

"Yeah."

Silence for a moment.

"You've just…you've just been so amazing and I've always been very fond of you but I've been getting this feeling that there might be more to it. You're my best friend in the world but at the same time I…I think you might be more than that, Jemma." Fitz stated, still looking down.

"…Right, okay."

"I mean, if you want to. If not, just forget it because I wouldn't want to spoil anything and hang on did you just say okay?" Fitz asked, finally looking up at Jemma. He was white as a sheet, and so was she.

"…I think I did, yes."

"…Right. Good."

"Good."

"I can, uh…I can text you the details if you'd like. I'll reserve somewhere; it would-"

"-Guarantee we get a table, yes. Good idea." Jemma finished.

"…Yeah. Okay."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Can I, uh…can I tell you about the student's mock exam paper now?" Jemma asked nervously. Fitz smiled for a brief moment and looked at her.

"Yeah, of course." Fitz said calmly, the exact opposite to how he felt inside.

"So, um…well, he didn't know the answer at, at all, so…so he wrote the lyrics to 'Bohemian Rhapsody' out instead…"

Fitz kept staring at her as she spoke, but he wasn't hearing a word she was saying; he was desperately trying to stop himself having a heart attack.

_She said yes. Bloody hellfire._

Jemma kept staring deep into Fitz's blue eyes, still speaking but not even concentrating on what she was saying; she was desperately attempting not to die of…excitement? Excitement.

_I said yes. Bloody hellfire._

…

That evening, Jemma hopped back on the bus to go dress shopping for her date (her DATE!) with Fitz (with FITZ!) the next night. He had booked them a table at the most expensive restaurant for miles, and both of them were a fairly equal mix of terrified and excited.

As she walked to her regular spot, she noticed Bobbi and her husband sat nearby. They both noticed her, and Jemma saw the man roll his eyes and mouth 'here we go again'.

"Hello." Jemma said as she reached the seat in front of the pair and sat down.

"Lance, move out the way. You can have the window seat." Bobbi said, getting up, walking over her husband and round to sit next to Jemma.

"The window seat? Gee, I knew I married you for a reason!" Lance said sarcastically.

"Read your book, _sweetie_." Bobbi said.

"It's been a while." Jemma said.

"It has. Honestly, I didn't think you'd even want to talk to us again. I think your friend feels the same anyway." Bobbi said.

"Wait, what did I do?" Lance protested.

"Rolled your eyes? Turned your page loudly? Breathed? Existed? Take your pick." Bobbi said with a cheeky smile, which Lance returned and carried on reading his book.

"Where are you two off to?" Jemma asked.

"Dinner. We celebrate Valentine's Day a day early to avoid the crowds. You?" Bobbi said.

"Shopping for a dress. I, um…I have a date tomorrow night." Jemma said with a smile.

"Oh, well that's nice. Who's the lucky guy then?" Bobbi asked. The way Jemma looked at her told her everything she needed, and wanted, to know.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY!" Bobbi exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Jemma said with a girly grin, blushing slightly.

"Lance, she's going on a date with that Fitz guy! I TOLD you! From the minute I saw them, didn't I say so?" Bobbi asked Lance excitedly.

"Yes, dear, you did. Congrats; hope it all goes well." Lance said, mustering up all the kindness he could, which was still an underwhelming amount.

"Oh, I LOVE this! I saw him on the bus once and he went all up in my face about how you were just friends and that was all it would ever be and he got real angry but I knew, I KNEW, deep down inside he was lying to himself! Oh, and I've seen this romance blossom! And what about your change of heart, Little Miss Fitz-is-not-my-type?" Bobbi said.

"I never said he wasn't my type, I just always saw him as a friend. Turns out I just never realised it but all along I've always seen him as more than that." Jemma said.

"Are you excited? Nervous?"

"Both, definitely both. I don't know what to expect; he hasn't been with anyone since I've known him." Jemma said.

"Okay, well the key thing is to not show you're nervous. I'd go for something red. Red and sexy." Bobbi suggested.

"I second that." Lance chuckled. The women stared at him and he slowly raised his book to cover his face.

"Okay, I'll see what the shops have in store. I just…it was so out of the blue, yet it feels so normal that we're doing this. I really want it to go well." Jemma said.

"Honey, it will. Trust me. You two are a perfect fit." Bobbi said.

"Thank you. I doubt this would be happening if you hadn't have shown us both the way." Jemma said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Hang on!" Bobbi said, grabbing a scrap piece of paper and pen from her bag and scribbling something down before handing it to Jemma.

"There's my number. I think we're gonna be good friends. I feel so protective of the two of you; it's like you're my little romantic project. Just consider me your shield." Bobbi smiled.

"Thank you." Jemma said just as the bus stopped outside the shops. She stood up and waved goodbye to Bobbi and Lance, walking off with a smile. She was certain now more than ever; her head had been cleared. She had feelings for Fitz. Strong feelings.

Bobbi happily re-joined Lance, forcing him to give her the window seat back.

"Oh, 'just consider me your shield', really? What do you think you are, some sort of really crappy secret organisation?"

"Lance, this is our Valentine's Day and now I'm in a really great mood, so this comes from a place of caring. Shut the hell up."


	7. MARCH

**The Bus**

**Chapter 7: MARCH**

_Okay, his stop is less than a minute away. Final check!_

Jemma got out her tiny mirror from her bag for the twelfth time since she'd stepped on the bus that morning and checked her reflection, annoyed that the bumpy nature of the bus was making her hand shake and her reflection not in focus. She hoped she looked fine and put it away again before fiddling with her skirt.

_Every morning, Jemma! Every morning you do this. You dress the best you can and then start worrying about how you look the moment you step on the bus. Panic after panic after panic! Get a grip! No matter what he tells you that you look beautiful, even the occasional gorgeous, so stop getting worked up!_

Jemma's mind was filled with worries and thoughts; how she looked, mock exams, real exams, teacher evaluations, pondering whether or not to get a cat, working later and later every day, staying in contact with her parents, writing to her sister, double dates with Bobbi and Lance, bills, the weather, when the next season of Doctor Who was starting, marking and…

…Him.

The moment she sees him at the stop all her thoughts fade away, lost in his blue eyes. He acts the same way he always has, every day since last September, stood (sometimes with his hands on his hips) right at the edge of the pavement, tapping his foot (not out of impatience, just to pass the time) and taking in all the surroundings. Almost every day Jemma would see him do so and it had no effect on her. It was Fitz; it was what he did.

Now, though, the mere sight of him made her heart beat fast and her hands get clammy (which he didn't mind as his hands were always clammy too). What Fitz did, Jemma liked. Though ever since they officially got together following their incredibly successful first and second dates she insisted on calling him Leo and he didn't protest one little bit.

Fitz beamed as he walked over to her, taking a seat and kissing her on the cheek, making her blush.

"You look gorgeous." He said with a grin. She tried not to faint.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Jemma smiled. Fitz smiled and looked down slightly, which she found adorable.

Neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment they started holding hands as they talked, or who took who's hand first, but when they both noticed they couldn't stop smiling.

…

"I ordered your birthday present last night. Well, one of them." Fitz teased.

"My birthday's three whole weeks away, and you've already bought stuff?"

"I'm the organised one. You're gonna love every single thing I've got you." Fitz smiled.

"Of course I will; it's from you. I'd love a rotten apple so long as it had your name on it." Jemma grinned, squeezing Fitz's hand a little bit tighter.

"Well, either way I'm gonna be your favourite person."

"You already are, Leo."

"Okay, then I'll be your favourite thing ever. Not just people, out of anything and everyone in the world, I'll be your number one favourite thing." Fitz said. Jemma smiled.

"You already are, Leo." She whispered happily, making Fitz smile in a way cuter than anything Jemma had seen before.

"Someone's getting kissed." Fitz said, making Jemma giggle. He leaned closer to her and their lips met. Whenever they kissed, in Fitz's mind, it was like they'd both swallowed a magnet and they'd finally overcome all other forces and ultimately and inevitably found each other. That was how they both saw their relationship, and they loved it. The kiss deepened as Jemma gently stroked the side of Fitz's face and Fitz moved a loose hair away from Jemma's face, knowing exactly where it was without having to look at her. Neither of them had ever felt something so right before.

"Get a room."

The two parted at the recognisable voice, turning behind them to see Lance sitting there.

"Lance? I didn't see you there! Have you been on here the whole time I have?" Jemma asked.

"Yep. So you only notice me when Bobbi's here, I see? Hideous." Lance said sarcastically, unable to hold back a sly smile.

"Oh, shut up. What are you doing on a bus this early? I swear you're never up before noon at the earliest." Fitz asked.

"Well, Leopold, it may surprise you to know I have a life. I have things to do, place to see and-"

"-Bobbi sent you out to buy groceries, didn't she?"

"…Yeah."

…

They talked to Lance for most of the journey, with him getting off three steps before they had to and leaving them alone.

"Isn't it crazy how we met him and Bobbi by pure chance and now we hang out with them almost every week at some point?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah. We kind of have them to thank for us." Fitz said with a smile.

"We do indeed." Jemma said, smiling in exactly the same way as Fitz before kissing him again.

"Oh, a warning in advance; Chloe Dalton saw us having dinner last Wednesday when she went out with her family, so I imagine the whole school knows about us by now." Fitz said.

"Well, they all had to find out soon enough, I suppose. She's a lovely girl, Chloe." Jemma replied.

"Yeah, though she asked if we could dissect a cat once. Thankfully, I made her think of an image of cat hair covering her clothes and cat liver by my lunch and put her off the idea." Fitz explained. Jemma laughed.

"Lovely. I'm thinking of getting a cat, actually." Jemma said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted one. I'd call it Melinda." Jemma said and Fitz laughed.

"What?"

"Why would you call a cat Melinda? Where did the days of Mr Whiskers and Fluffles go?" Fitz chuckled as Jemma playfully hit him.

"Shut up, you. I like it. I'd train her to attack you on sight. Melinda's a cool name."

"Yeah, and superheroes exist."

"Oh, shush! What would you call a cat then?"

"Cal."

"Really, Cal? That's better than Melinda?"

"Oh, definitely."

"You're lucky you're cute, Leo Fitz."

…

As the bus arrived for the journey home, Fitz insisted that he pay as the doors opened.

"You are too sweet." Jemma said, kissing him on the cheek and skipping to her seat as Fitz paid the driver.

"Man, I'm so glad you two finally got your acts together." The driver said happily.

"Sorry?" Fitz asked.

"You and the girl. I've seen you two get on here giggling and all and it's just so obvious. Me and Annie drive this route all the time and we always wondered when you two would get it on. She said it was only a matter of time and I was like 'GIRL, you are so right'!" The driver explained.

"Seems like everyone knew about us even before we did."

"Basically, dude. I'm glad it finally happened."

"Well, thank you, um…?" Fitz began.

"Antoine."

"Thanks, Antoine." Fitz smiled before joining Jemma.

"What was he talking to you about?" Jemma asked.

"He's been on the 'Fitzsimmons' bandwagon for a while too, it seems." Fitz smiled.

"Oh, everyone loves us!" Jemma squealed happily, wrapping her arm around Fitz's and leaning on his shoulder.

"I walked into class today and someone had even engraved 'Fitzsimmons' on my desk." Fitz said.

"Oh dear, well my mum makes this solution that makes scratches practically disappear-"

"Don't worry, Jem, I'm leaving it there. Now I always have a part of you nearby even when I'm working." Fitz smiled.

Jemma didn't even hesitate to pull him into a very passionate kiss. Luckily the bus was empty. Well, except for one other person sat directly behind the smooching pair.

"Twice in one day? This is bloody cruel." Lance's sarcastic voice said, catching Fitz and Jemma's attention.

"Lance, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. Again." Jemma said.

"Yes, that does seem to be a running theme." Lance said.

"Sorry, bud. What've you got there?" Fitz asked, looking at the carrier bag by Lance's legs.

"Oh, turns out I bought the wrong cheese this morning so of course The Cheese Whisperer, my darling wife, sent me back to get the right one. There were like thirty different brands, how's a man supposed to manage?" Lance questioned.

"Well, when I make Fitz his favourite sandwich every other Friday-"

"Nope, nope, nope! Not another 'Jemma and Leo are the perfect couple' anecdote! I get enough of them from Bobbi." Lance said. At that exact moment Lance's phone started ringing.

"Speak of the devil, and she calls my mobile to undoubtedly moan at me." Lance sighed.

"Why's she listed as 'Mockingbird' on your contacts?" Jemma asked, looking at the screen of Lance's phone.

"She's used to do bird watching and she likes taking the piss out of me, it's the perfect nickname." Lance said, answering the phone. Fitz and Jemma looked at each other and tried to hold in laughter as Lance spoke.

"Hello, my angel. Yep, I got it. Yes, it was the right one. Yes, it definitely matched the photo of the empty packet you sent me. No, I'll never buy the wrong cheese again, dear. Yes, I swear on my Xbox One's life. Dinner? Well, they're actually here now, shall I ask them? Okay."

Lance lowered his phone.

"Are you two free to come round for dinner tonight? Bobbi's cooking." Lance said.

"Sounds great!" Fitz and Jemma said at the same time and smiled at one another as Lance put his finger down his throat and spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, they're up for it. Yes my love, I'll help clean up when I get back. No, I won't jokingly suggest they go to McDonalds beforehand because you're cooking is poisonous. Okay. Yeah, I'm not too far away. Okay, love you. Bye." Lance said, hanging up.

"I bloody love the woman, but she is a nightmare." Lance added.

"Well so are you, so you two are perfect together." Jemma smiled.

"I know. But seriously, McDonalds beforehand isn't a bad shout. Her gran came round for dinner and had a recipe Bobbi had never made a week before she died and I'm pretty sure that's not coincidence." Lance stated bluntly.

Fitz couldn't hold back his laughter, and it soon spread to the others. The driver watched them in the mirror with a smile.

"Damn, I gotta get me some friends like that."


	8. APRIL

**The Bus**

**Chapter 8: APRIL**

"Come on, Leo, the bus should be here any minute!" Jemma squealed excitedly, nudging Fitz, who was leaning against the bus stop nearly asleep. He jumped awake, making her giggle adorably. He grumpily threw the hood on his grey hoodie over his head to get out of the cold and the rain surrounding the bus stop.

"Oh, you're even cute when you're tired and grumpy." Jemma smiled, kissing him and the cheek and squeezing herself closer to him.

"I can't believe you convinced me to get up this early on a Saturday to go shopping with Bobbi and Lance. I'm never normally up before 11am." Fitz complained.

"I know, and I appreciate it all the more. Plus, Lance will be moaning enough for the four of us, so do try and cheer up a bit. Where's the adorable smile I'm so used to seeing?" Jemma asked.

"Ask me again in a few hours." Leo said.

"Well, be thankful we both stayed at yours last night and not mine so you had an extra half an hour in bed." Jemma said happily.

"True. But that was the second best thing about you staying over last night." Fitz said suggestively. Jemma playfully hit Fitz's arm before smirking knowingly as the bus arrived. They hopped on (and Fitz paid again, of course) and the two quickly took to their usual seats. Fitz's phone buzzed and he smiled as he read a text.

"I suppose I should count my blessings; Bobbi's been dragging poor Lance around the shops for nearly an hour already." Fitz said.

"What did he write?" Jemma asked, curious.

"Been here an hour. When they find her body, delete this message." Fitz read and Jemma laughed.

"Oh, I know they bicker but they really do love each other." Jemma said.

"I know. It's almost like they're so tight they're-"

"-Psychically linked." The two said at exactly the same time, looking at each other and laughing as Jemma rested her head on Fitz's shoulder.

"Oh, while I remember, remind me to buy Mack a card to give to him on his last day." Jemma said.

"Jem?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to buy Mack a card to give to him on his last day." Fitz grinned cheekily.

"Every time! Shush, you. Remind me _later_."

"Noted."

"I'm quite upset Mack's leaving; he seemed nice." Jemma said.

"Really? He always seemed kinda dodgy to me, like he'd teach his kids the wrong stuff on purpose just to laugh at them in the exam." Fitz said.

"I very much doubt he'd do that. Still, leaving is his choice; we can't stop him. Did I tell you I'm getting a lab assistant?" Jemma asked.

"No, that's great! Who is it?"

"I've only met her briefly; the deputy head introduced me to her last week. Her name's Maria, she seems nice enough. It's the deputy head who scares me. I can never remember his name. Something about him scares me. I think it's his eye; one of them just seems _off _somehow." Jemma explained.

"I know exactly what you mean. I call him Sam; I think he looks like Samuel L Jackson." Fitz said.

"Really? I don't see it."

…

Hours went by and after a mixture of shopping, complaining and arguing everyone soon got on a bus home. Antoine smiled at the group as he opened the doors and let them on.

"Hey guys! Long day?" He asked. Lance sighed as he paid for himself and Bobbi.

"Don't get me started, mate."

"Okay, say no more. Did you guys have fun?" Antoine asked the others as they stepped on.

"Oh, it was marvellous. I've bought so much new stuff!" Jemma said excitedly as Fitz paid for the two of them and Bobbi sat down next to a depressed Lance. The others soon joined them and the bus set off.

"Yeah, you bought it, I carried it. My back is killing me." Fitz said. Jemma took his hand.

"Don't worry, Leo, I'll be making it up to you later." Jemma said with a wink, making Fitz smile. Lance shoved his fingers down his threat, leading Bobbi to hit him.

"Stop it, Lance, they're in the honeymoon phase, let them enjoy it! It's adorable." Bobbi said.

"Adorable isn't the word I'd use. Just you wait until the sunshine fades." Lance moaned.

"It'll never fade." Jemma said, running her hand through Fitz's hair.

"Remember the days when we used to be like that?" Bobbi asked Lance, who smiled.

"Yeah, how naïve I was." Lance teased, and Bobbi hit him again.

"You're lucky you're handsome, you know." Bobbi said.

"You love me really." Lance said.

"Yeah, I do. Quite a lot, actually." Bobbi said.

"Well, I love you too." Lance replied.

"Woah, you heard that, right? He just said something affectionate about a human being that wasn't himself!" Fitz said sarcastically, making the women laugh and Lance give a rather unfriendly gesture.

"Stop it. I can be nice sometimes." Lance said and everyone started laughing again. Lance folded his arms and looked at the window.

"I don't know why I hang out with you lot."

…

Bobbi and Lance soon got off to go about their business, leaving Jemma and Fitz alone. They cuddled up in their seat, completely relaxed. Antoine saw this through his mirror and smiled, returning his focus to the road.

"Thank you for today. I know you're against shopping most of the time." Jemma said happily.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Jem." Fitz said, kissing the top of her head as it rested on his shoulder.

"I know; it's one of the many, many reasons I love you." Jemma replied. The world seemed to stop at that moment.

_Oh, 'I love you'. I haven't said that before._

"You know, um, the reasons I'm fond of you, um…I mean, you know, I-"

"-I love you too, Jemma." Fitz said with a huge grin, which Jemma reflected.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. It's you." Fitz replied. Jemma pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Brings me back to when I asked you out the first time, all that mumbling about monkeys and making a fool of myself in general." Fitz chuckled.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Jemma smiled, kissing Fitz again.

The rest of the night Jemma interrupted Fitz when he was speaking with the occasional kiss. He didn't mind.


	9. MAY

**The Bus**

**Chapter 9: MAY**

Life was good for Fitzsimmons (as Lance and the whole of Coulson High now called them). In fact, it was better than good. Things were going great between them, they were in love and happy; the biggest quibble they'd ever had was arguing over who their favourite of the Doctors was (Simmons loved Matt Smith, but Fitz tried to put forward a strong case for Peter Davison).

Honestly, Jemma never thought she'd ever date a guy like Fitz. In her younger and more vulnerable years she always fell for the 'bad boys' and didn't think that would change. It came as a huge surprise to her that she developed strong feelings for Fitz, and was even more shocked that she was thinking of their long-term future so soon. She never thought she'd ever end up with a man like Fitz, but being with him made her realise that ending up with a man like Fitz was the perfect thing for her.

However, it was now the middle of May, and that meant only one thing…exams. At Coulson High it was always the science exams first, spread out over the first two weeks of exam season, so naturally Fitz was more stressed than ever, more stressed than Jemma had ever seen him.

Fitz got on the bus one sunny May morning, and as he walked down and Jemma got a clear view of him she grew worried. The bags under his eyes were huge, his clothes were messy (well, messier) and the sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning, gorgeous girl." Fitz said with an underwhelming amount of enthusiasm. Jemma normally loved it when he called her gorgeous girl, but today clearly wasn't Fitz's day.

"Morning, you. You know I love you but you look horrendous." Jemma said, taking Fitz's hand in hers.

"I know."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I didn't even get in bed and try. I was up all night marking the last set of mocks and answering emails for panicked kids thinking they're gonna fail." Fitz explained, the weight of the world clearly on his shoulders.

"Oh, sweetie, you're an incredible teacher. None of them are going to fail. It'll be fine. In a few weeks it'll all be over and I'll be the one getting sleepless nights when English exams roll around. I'll even let you take the mick out of me, how's that sound?" Jemma asked. Fitz cracked a tiny smile.

"You're the best, Jem."

"Just trying to keep you happy."

"And I love you all the more for it."

Jemma kissed Fitz on the cheek and left him to get as much rest as he could for the rest of the journey.

…

On the journey home after a very, very long day, Fitz was slumped in his seat as Jemma calmly stroked his hand comfortingly.

"I forgot how stressful this was." Fitz said.

"I know, but it'll be over soon. Right, we're going to go back to mine, I'm going to cook dinner while you nap, then we'll snuggle on the couch with ice cream and watch The Avengers then have an early night to keep you rested." Jemma stated. Fitz smiled.

"Ah, The Avengers; I wish we lived in their world. I bloody love you, Jemma Simmons." Fitz smiled, rubbing his eyes. Jemma grinned as her phone buzzed.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Fitz asked, picking up on Jemma's confusion.

"I just got a puzzling text from Bobbi. It says she has a surprise for us." Jemma explained.

"I hope it's a monkey."

"Hush, Leo." Jemma said as her phone buzzed again. She opened a new message and gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. Fitz sat up in his seat.

"Jem, what is it? You okay?"

Jemma showed her phone to Fitz, who was greeted by the picture Bobbi had sent her. A sonogram.

"Please tell me that's her way of telling us she's pregnant and not that she has a foetus fetish." Fitz said. Jemma laughed.

"Of course it is! Oh, wow! A baby! Oh, Leo, this is amazing! We'll have to invite them round for dinner this weekend to celebrate! Gosh, I hope it doesn't inherit Lance's grumpiness and sarcasm." Jemma said excitedly.

"I'm praying to God it does. That would be hilarious. We should buy them a gift for it." Fitz suggested.

"Yes, wonderful idea!" Jemma replied.

"Like a rattle?"

"Yes!"

"Or a teddy bear?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Or a mobile? Not the communication device kind."

"Wonderful!"

"Or a monkey!"

"Know when to stop, Leo."

"I'm so tired."

…

"I bet you my limited edition Doctor Who boxset it's a girl."

"Jem, you are so on."

…

After a while watching the world go by as the journey continued, Jemma turned to look at her boyfriend, who was smiling at a picture of the beginnings of a tree on his phone.

"What's that?" She asked. Fitz smiled at her.

"My gran planted a tree for grandpa. She's finally getting the hang of texting." He chuckled slightly with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Jemma took his hand and squeezed it tightly; the past four months adjusting to life without his grandfather had been hard for Fitz, but he was getting there.

"How's she doing?"

"Okay. Keeping herself busy. She's been really strong about it." Fitz said.

"That must be where you get it from." Jemma smiled. Fitz looked at her and smiled again, the sparkle returning to his eyes. He stared at her for a moment, moving a strand of her hair from her eye.

"What is it?" Jemma asked.

"…I adore you." Fitz said meaningfully. Jemma, touched, pulled him close by the collar of his chequered shirt and kissed him.

"I adore you too." Jemma whispered.

"Well, that's good then. Why don't we just order a pizza tonight, save you cooking? You deserve a rest too." Fitz said.

"Well, if you insist." Jemma smiled.

"And I'll pay; it's the least I can do considering in nine months I'll have your limited edition Doctor Who boxset." Fitz teased.

"In your dreams, Leopold."

Fitz pulled a funny face, making Jemma giggle. She kissed him again as his phone buzzed.

"It's from Lance." Fitz said with a laugh, showing Jemma the message.

_Gonna be a dad. Bloody hell._

"He's either gonna be an incredible dad or absolutely terrible. There'll be no in between." Jemma chuckled.

"I know. I think it'll be the making of him. Of both of them. A proper family." Fitz said happily. The pair looked at each other, sharing a smile once again.

Fitz used to be terrified of the future; settling down and starting a family. But now he had Jemma in his life the prospect of the future finally arriving wasn't scary in the slightest.

Jemma saw a bright future with the man sat next to her, and every time she thought of the things they would go on to do together she couldn't help but smile. May would soon be over, exam stress would be behind them for another year and they would be free to be amazing.

And together, they certainly would be.


	10. JUNE

**The Bus**

**Chapter 10: JUNE**

7.30am. Somehow Jemma and Fitz were _already_ at the bus stop waiting. Jemma wanted to go in early to hold a revision class before the English exam later that day, and she was as stressed as Fitz was during the science exam period (which went by a lot smoother than Fitz imagined, much to his pleasure). Fitz, being the incredible boyfriend he was, got up early to support her throughout the day. She had stayed at his place the night before (she practically lived there now anyway) and was up for hours worrying and worrying. Luckily, Fitz managed to calm her down and she managed to get a somewhat decent night's sleep.

"Jem, I promise you, it's gonna be fine. Your students are amazingly dedicated." Fitz said, taking Jemma's hand supportively.

"I know, but I can't help being nervous. What if the exam comes and they just freeze and go blank? I'm scared." Jemma admitted and looked at Fitz, who was slightly smiling.

"You're not supposed to be finding this funny!" Jemma said.

"I know, it's just…you're just so adorable." Fitz said, kissing Jemma on the cheek and bringing out a smile, which was a rarity over the last few days.

"Well, you're the adorable one for getting up so early to support me. And I have a reward for you at lunch." Jemma said.

"…No way."

"Oh, yes. Just because I love you so much."

"Jemma, you better not be lying to me."

Jemma reached into her bag and pulled out an item wrapped in tin foil, handing it to Fitz with a smile.

"I thought you deserved something extra special for being so incredible." She said.

Fitz slightly tore the tin foil and smiled at his glimpse of the contents. A sandwich.

"It is. My god, it really is. This is happening." Fitz said happily.

"Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella." Jemma said firmly.

"My favourite! With your homemade pesto aioli?" Fitz asked and Jemma nodded. Fitz grinned.

"Oh, I bloody love you." Fitz said, pulling Jemma close and kissing her. They pulled apart and Jemma grew flustered.

"Ooh, I should make you that more often." She giggled.

At that moment, the bus pulled up and the pair were both greeted by a happy (as always) Antoine, who the two had nicknamed Trip after he fell out of his cabin once.

"Woah, wasn't expecting you guys just yet! Long day ahead?" Trip asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Very much so." Jemma sighed as she walked on and Fitz paid.

"Well, have fun with that. I mean, if you can." Trip added as Fitz took a seat next to Jemma, who was already sweating nervously thinking about the day ahead of her. Fitz took her hand and gently stroked her skin with his thumb, a feeling Jemma always loved and found comforting. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

"You are amazing, Leopold Fitz. I doubt I'd have made it passed the first term at Coulson High if I hadn't have let you sit next to me on this bus." Jemma said meaningfully. Fitz just smiled and kissed her hand softly.

"The chances of it literally being this bus are quite slim, Jemma."

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know, just trying to cheer you up a wee bit. I'm glad all of this happened too, really glad. If I hadn't have met you, my life would be pointless. I'd be the sad little science teacher who was either at work or asleep at home. Now I have you, which is already more than I deserve, and I actually am part of a group of friends. Me, you, Bobbi, Lance and their little one when it arrives." Fitz said. Jemma was touched.

"You deserve everything you have, Leo, you're wonderful. I would honestly do anything for you."

"And me you. Hell, I'd, uh…I'd jump out of a plane without a parachute for you." Fitz said.

"A plane? Who in their right mind would jump out a plane without a parachute?" Jemma questioned.

…

"All I'm saying is, no matter who, what or where you are, I'll always be right behind you. And as long as I'm around, you'll be okay." Fitz said.

"You're right. I'm a very lucky woman." Jemma said with a smile, kissing Fitz on the cheek and feeling better about the stressful day rapidly approaching.

…

It had been a long and exhausting day for Jemma, having barely had any time to sit down for hours and hours, and it had clearly taken its toll on her.

She didn't remember what moment exactly she snapped at Fitz for fussing over her (she was fairly sure it was during their short lunch break) but she regretted it. Fitz was talking about his own things and she'd wanted to tell him to tell her about it after work as she'd just dealt with a pupil having a panic attack before the exam, but he just kept on going. She started yelling, said stupid little things she definitely didn't mean, and he did the same. They didn't talk for the rest of the day, and Jemma couldn't believe how insignificant their first real fight was; it wasn't them, it was the stress of being a teacher. She'd tried to apologise but he made an excuse to stay at work a bit longer, saying he'd get a later bus home. She decided not to start up another fight, so left him to sulk and got on the bus, where she forced a smile at the sight of Bobbi and Lance sitting near the back, and she joined them.

"Hey sweet, how was exam day?" Bobbi asked.

"Stressful to say the least."

"So, did you and Fitz make up? Is Fitzsimmons one again?" Lance interrupted. Bobbi glared at him and he shrugged.

"How did you know about our fight?"

"He texted me. Don't worry; he's really sorry about it. You didn't hear it from me, but he's coming round yours later with a takeaway from the Chinese you like to apologise." Lance said. Jemma smiled slightly and Bobbi cooed.

"Oh, he's so good to you, Jem. Why can't you ever surprise me with takeaways? Especially with my cravings!" Bobbi asked Lance.

"I'm British, my love; every day is like eating a takeaway when you're married to me." Lance said cheekily. Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"He is sweet, the sweetest in fact, and this morning everything was fine, it's just…lots happened that I wanted to tell him but he wanted to tell me stuff and the stress just got to me. Well, to both of us, but it was my fault. He shouldn't be the one apologising. Maybe I'll make him cupcakes for when he comes round." Jemma said.

"Oh, you two are so lovely!" Bobbi said.

"Why don't you just adopt them already? Our little one can have a very big brother and sister." Lance said sarcastically.

"Lance, be quiet. Jemma, you and Fitz are as amazing together as you've ever been. You bring out the best in each other; all the best couples fight every now and again." Bobbi said comfortingly.

"Now and again? You shout at me at least five times a day." Lance moaned.

"Well, there's only so many times I can tell you I only like FROSTED Shreddies before you'd think it would find its way into that teeny tiny brain of yours." Bobbi replied.

As Jemma watched her beloved friends quibble again, she knew she and Fitz would be fine after a less than one minute conversation; they both knew it was a silly little fight. She knew how lucky she was to have Fitz, and she wouldn't let him go for the world. And now English exams were over, nothing could bring her down.

She spent the rest of the journey with a smile on her face.

…

In the past, whenever Fitz had surprised Jemma with a takeaway at her door, you could guarantee he'd ring the doorbell at half seven on the dot, yet he hadn't shown.

_Well, maybe Lance was lying to make me feel better. Oh, Leo, do you really need to be this childish over such a meaningless fight?_

Slightly irritated, Jemma sat on her couch and waited. Eventually, she gave up waiting and, annoyed, prepared a microwave meal for herself.

_I'm not being the first to apologise if he's going to be like this._

Jemma admitted to herself Fitz's absence was out of character, and they hadn't spoken for a good few hours (the longest they'd spent not talking to each other since they'd gotten together), so perhaps he was simply running late. After all, it wouldn't be the first time Fitz was late for something, he'd just never been late for her before.

Checking her phone, she noticed she had a voicemail message, but assumed it was from Bobbi, who said she'd phone her later and must've done so while she was showering.

_I'll call her back later._

The evening went on and Jemma lost hope Fitz would ever turn up, so she got into her pyjamas and, now very grumpy at the childish behaviour of her boyfriend, turned on the TV and switched onto the local news.

_Let's see what street a cat got stuck up a tree in today, then._

It took a while for her to realise what had happened as she watched the broadcast. She'd recognised the area the cameras were showing, and realised it was the main road the bus took.

_Oh, dear. What's happened here then?_

At that moment, her phone buzzed and she received a text from Bobbi.

_We're coming to pick you up right now, sweetie. He'll be fine, I promise._

Confused, Jemma's attention returned to the TV, where a badly damaged bus was seen smashed against a charred, broken tree. It was her and Fitz's bus (one of them, anyway).

As the reporter went on explaining how a drunk driver had rammed the bus off the road, the truth hit Jemma like a brick. Panicked and teary, she rushed to her phone and found the voicemail had been from Fitz. She dropped the phone and sunk to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably as the realisation of what had happened finally, and brutally, kicked in.

…

_VOICEMAIL, RECEIVED 6:18 PM._

"_Hey Jem, it's me._

_I'm, uh…I'm really sorry about earlier. It was a stupid fight, something of nothing really, and I'm sure you know that too. Honestly, I can't really remember exactly what went down, so that says it all, I guess. Anyway, I'm gonna go to the Chinese you like, then rush to yours and kiss you and apologise and hope we're okay. We are okay, aren't we Jemma?_

_I bloody hope so. Cause everything I said this morning on the bus, our bus, I meant it. I would jump out a plane for you, Jem. I'd die for you, Jemma Simmons. Because I love you, and I promise that's never gonna change. Never in a million years._

_We're coming up to the main road now so I shouldn't be too long, but I can't wait to see you and make it right. Okay, well, I um…I better go._

_I…I, uh, I love you. See you soon."_


	11. JULY

**The Bus**

**Chapter 11: JULY**

A warm July morning.

Jemma sat silently in her usual spot on the bus on her way to the last day of the school year; exams were done and she was soon to be free from Coulson High for the summer. Times had been hard lately and she had tried to keep herself to herself, not really going out or seeing anyone unless she had to, but finally she was getting the weight of school of her shoulders for a few months.

Looking out the window, she once again spotted something new on the same old journey (no matter what time of year, one particular tree never had any leaves on it, which she found rather sad) and the bus drove past Fitz's regular stop (empty on this occasion), making Jemma smile. She remembered the first time she ever saw Leopold Fitz at that stop, tapping his foot and taking everything in. His hair was a bit scruffy, as were his clothes, and she later found out he was running very late that day yet maintained his scruffiness afterwards anyway. She loved his scruffiness. Hell, she loved him. He was Fitz and he was hers. What they had was sacred.

Her phone buzzed as she read the text she had received from Bobbi.

_Hey, sweet, missing you. Can we all meet up soon? Xx_

She hadn't seen Bobbi or Lance in person since they'd taken her to the hospital the month before; she hadn't really been in the mood to see them since…everything. Despite the events of the last month, the thought of Fitz still brought a smile to her face. She still had his hoodie at her place and wore it to bed every night; it smelled of him. She loved his smell. Hell, she loved him.

As the journey continued, she thought back to her favourite memory of Fitz. They had been dating for a few months and Fitz was coming round hers for dinner, but was caught in a horrific storm on the way. She had opened the door to see him standing in the pouring rain, soaked from head to toe, and she started laughing. She thought she'd gotten herself in trouble for laughing, but he just smiled and started laughing too, not even truly knowing why. His laugh was infectious. She loved his laugh. Hell, she loved him. She knew she always would. They had only been part of each other's lives for eleven months, but to both of them it had felt like so much longer; they had never opened up to anyone on such a deep level before, and never would again.

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, falling in love on a bus of all things. It was so bizarre. So random. So _them_.

And yet it had all ended with a fight. A meaningless, stupid fight that on any other day would've been cleared up in one swift conversation within a few hours. But it wasn't any other day. It was the day of the bus crash, the bus Fitz shouldn't have even been on. It was their bus, it was so special to them, yet Fitz was alone on it and had to go and hit his head badly when the bus hit the tree.

Jemma continued looking out the window, saying nothing, but all she could see was the image of Fitz lying in that hospital bed, black and blue from where the glass had covered him like a monstrous blanket. The nurse said he'd be fine, that it wasn't serious, but she still lost him. She lost her Leo that day. In the past month without him in her life she was numb to everything; no passion or friendship or joy. She couldn't bear to look at anything remotely related to monkeys or Doctor Who without being reduced to tears.

_This wasn't how the story was supposed to end._

On any other day, they would've gone on to conquer the world. The world seemed to have other ideas.

…

It was raining when Jemma left Coulson High at the end of her first year as an English teacher. It was a pretty uneventful day; most of the students were too excited for the summer break to do any work, and Jemma didn't protest as she honestly couldn't wait to get out of their either.

Jemma took out her phone and went to finally reply to Bobbi's earlier text, but once again decided against it; she was uninspired to do anything with her life right now. She continued walking down the road and approached her bus stop, where she'd normally spend time talking to Fitz about their day at school waiting for the bus to arrive. She sighed as she looked up to the sky, accepting that the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Remembering something, she opened her large bag and pulled out Fitz's hoodie, putting it on and sliding the hood up to protect her hair from the rain. She smiled as she took in Fitz's scent as she arrived at the bus stop and noticed a man standing there waiting, which was a rare occurrence; normally the only people who ever used that stop were her and…

…Fitz. It was Fitz. Jemma stopped dead as Fitz stood up straight and smiled at her, clearing noticing she was wearing his hoodie.

"I was wondering where that was." Fitz smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just-"

"-Jemma, its fine. It suits you. I like that you're wearing it." Fitz said calmly, stepping towards her. He could see there were tears in her eyes.

"Jemma…"

"…It's been a month, Leo. A month not knowing how you were doing. I knew you had been given the time off work, but you said you'd get back in touch when you were ready so I gave you your space but I thought it'd be a lot sooner and-"

"-I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just…it took me a while to process all of this. I wanted everything to heal before I saw you; I'd just be a burden otherwise." Fitz said. Jemma stepped forward and took his hands, looking down at them as their fingers entwined.

"Leo, you could never be a burden on me. I…I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were never gonna contact me again and I couldn't bear to think that you didn't love me anymore." Jemma said, her tears blending in with the rain yet Fitz knew she was crying. He pulled her into a hug as she sobbed.

"Hey, never, okay? I could never not love you, Jemma Simmons, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I just didn't want you to worry about me for the past month at the same time as exam season and everything." Fitz explained.

"I understand that, but I would've happily cared for you; I just thought we were over. I mean, we had that stupid fight and-"

"-Forget about that fight, Jemma, it was so stupid. We were both stressed and that's in the past. Let's focus on here and now, okay? What's done is done. I've been so stupid this past month but I was so scared to let you see me so broken because I love you so bloody much." Fitz said, stroking Jemma's cheek.

"I love you too." Jemma said, pulling Fitz close and kissing him with all the passion she could muster; it was the greatest kiss they'd ever had. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I've missed you." Jemma whispered.

"I've missed you too. No more stupid stuff, okay? Just you and me from now on. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jem, and I'm never letting go of us again." Fitz said emotionally and hugged Jemma again, who instantly felt her inspiration filling her body once again. She was _home_.

"You and me, as it should be. I know it's only been just under a year since we've known each other, but I've come so far because of you, Leo; you've made me a better person. You've made me see how beautiful this world can be. You're a bloody idiot most of the time, but you make me laugh, you like everything I like, you remembered all these little things about me before we even got together, and I know that I'm gonna love you till the end of time. I've never been more certain of anything." Jemma said passionately.

"I feel exactly the same, Jem." Fitz smiled. The two stood in silence for a moment, taking it all in.

"You know, for two people with so much common sense you'd think one of us would have an umbrella." Fitz said and the two laughed together.

"I know."

"Hey, do you remember that time when I got caught in that storm on the way to yours, and when I got there we both started laughing and had no idea why?" Fitz said. Jemma just smiled at him.

"What?"

"…Nothing, I just love you, Leopold Fitz. Now more than ever. Now I have you back I'm not letting you go. You are my present and my future, and that's all that matters. And that's why I…" Jemma began.

"…Jemma? You okay?"

"That's why I…why I…"

"Why you what?"

"…That's why I want to marry you."

"…You want to what now?"

"Marry me, Fitz."

"You never call me Fitz."

"Well, I am now." Jemma said, getting down on her knees in the pouring rain and taking Fitz's hands in hers. Fitz was in a state of pure shock; Jemma herself didn't think about what she was doing, all she knew was that it felt right and she'd never wanted to ask anyone anything more in all her days.

"Leopold Fitz, will you marry me?"


	12. AUGUST

**The Bus**

**Chapter 12: AUGUST**

The summer heat caused the bus to practically grill anyone unfortunate enough to be stuck inside it.

"I'm sweating like a pregnant nun in here!" Lance moaned loudly, leading Bobbi to roll her eyes and hit him.

"OW! What was that for?" Lance asked.

"We're meeting our friends for a nice day out, so I'd appreciate you going just one day without moaning about something! If anyone should be moping about the place, it should be me." Bobbi said, gesturing towards her now very apparent baby bump before looking out the window.

"I can promise to only do my best, my love." Lance said, making his hands look as if he was about to strangle Bobbi.

"I know what you're doing, Lance. Besides, we could've had a nice journey IN A CAR if we actually still had one." Bobbi said sternly, glaring at Lance.

"This again? I swear, that tree appeared out of nowhere."

"Of course it did, sweetie."

…

At their bus stop, Leo and Jemma were waiting for the bus to come. Jemma laughed at her phone while reading a message from Bobbi.

"Lance is already being an irritating prick. Apologies in advance." Jemma giggled, reading the text aloud to Fitz, who smiled at how typical it was of Lance to be grumpy.

"He'll be fine once we get there. He loves the zoo, as much as he'd like to hide it." Fitz said.

"Very true; he's a big kid at heart. I love that we're spending the summer going out and doing fun things together. In a few months everything's gonna change in this group. Bobbi and Lance are gonna have a baby, and we'll be, um…we'll be-" Jemma began.

"-Married, I know. Jemma Fitz. I still can't believe that." Fitz smiled. Jemma smiled back.

"I know. I'm so excited." Jemma said, taking Fitz's hand.

"Me too."

And they truly were. Jemma had officially moved into Fitz's apartment, which was now considerably cleaner and smelled nicer than when it only had one messy human living there, and the pair had never been happier to be alive and be together.

The bus pulled up and soon enough the four friends were sat together once more, Fitz already taking off his hoodie due to the immense heat.

"Okay, lovebirds, how is it living together?" Bobbi asked.

"Wonderful, she's an amazing roomie." Fitz said with a grin, making Jemma blush.

"Oh, you two kill me! Remember when we moved in together?" Bobbi turned to Lance.

"Yeah, and if time travel is ever invented in my lifetime I'll go back to that moment and tell myself to run, run, run, as fast as I can." Lance said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're not in fact an 80-year-old man?" Fitz asked Lance, who gave him a glare.

"How's the pregnancy going?" Jemma asked excitedly.

"More ups and downs than 'Arrow' season three." Bobbi said.

"Oh, but it'll be worth it." Jemma smiled.

"So worth it. That's what I have to remember during the morning sickness, cravings and hormones. My poor hubby has to take so much crap from me." Bobbi said.

"You're saying that like that's a new thing." Lance replied.

"Oh, shush." Bobbi said again before getting into an even deeper conversation with Jemma about babies.

"Maybe you and Jemma should have a baby; it'd give me a break." Lance whispered, leaning closer to Fitz; the women were talking so much they completely ignored the men's presence.

"Woah, we're not even married yet! And why would we so soon anyway?" Fitz asked.

"You know the girls; give 'em, both a baby and they'd fight it out to be a better mum. It'd be like…like a civil war." Lance stated.

"No they wouldn't, I think you're underestimating them. Jemma and I aren't ready for kids just yet mate, so slow down a wee bit." Fitz said.

"But you _do _want kids with her, then?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. I'd just have to hope they'd inherit her looks." Fitz said, smiling as he watched Jemma talk to Bobbi. Lance chuckled at his friend's response.

"Well good for you; you'll both be awesome parents one day." Lance said.

"You will be too."

"I bloody hope so. I'm terrified I'll be useless, if I'm honest."

"Lance, you're gonna be fine. Deep beneath those layers of misplaced charm, sarcasm and grumpiness there's a very kind heart, and your little one will bring it to the surface." Fitz said with a smile. Lance smiled, _truly_ smiled, for the first time that day.

"Thanks, mate."

…

The group spent all day at the zoo and had an incredible time filled with animals, food, sun, laughter and love. After losing a coin toss to the girls, Leo and Lance had their faces painted, something Trip picked up on as he picked them up on their bus home.

"Sorry ladies, I don't think tigers and pandas are allowed on this bus." Trip grinned.

"Don't, Trip, just don't." Lance the Panda groaned as he stepped on.

"It's actually surprisingly itchy." Leo the Tiger added as he walked on (upon returning home and washing it off he'd be surprised to find he was allergic to something in the paint, but he'd get over it when Jemma laughed at it adorably).

"Have a good day?" Trip asked.

"Oh yes, just wonderful!" Jemma exclaimed happily, Bobbi nodding in agreement.

…

"So, what was your favourite thing there?" Bobbi asked.

"Gonzales the Gorilla, for sure." Lance replied.

"Yes, any member of the monkey family filled my heart with joy." Fitz chipped in.

"THE MEERKATS!" Jemma squealed like a happy schoolgirl.

"Blimey, someone's had a good day!" Lance commented.

"I have, I really have. I just love this; all of us together having days out. It's been one of the most incredible days I've had since I moved here, and I have all of you to thank. Some more than others…" Jemma said, winking at Fitz, who smiled.

"Get me a bucket." Lance whispered.

"…But seriously, I'm so glad to have all of you in my life. And all because of this bus." Jemma smiled.

"Well, that and because my wife was a nosy cow." Lance added, earning him a smack from Bobbi.

"You want to start throwing animal references around with your face looking like that?" Bobbi asked. Lance sank in his seat, shaking his head like a toddler that had just been disciplined by his mother.

"Thought not."

Leo and Jemma just laughed along with their friends for the rest of the journey.

…

Fitzsimmons waved their friends off as they continued on to their home, laughing as Lance pressed his face against the window, made a funny face, and sat back to reveal a paint panda face imprinted on the glass. They could've sworn they heard Bobbi's laughter coming from inside the vehicle.

Walking hand-in-hand in the humid summer's night, the pair walked down the street to their apartment.

"I'm glad you had so much fun today." Fitz smiled.

"Me too. What a superb day out!" Jemma replied happily.

"I can't wait to get this bloody paint off; I look ridiculous."

"You look adorable, Leo."

"In that case, I might have no choice but to keep it on, I might look like Jabba the Hut under here." Fitz commented, making Jemma laugh.

"You're gorgeous, Leopold Fitz, remember that. It's one of the many reasons I'm marrying you." Jemma said.

"Huh, I was just thinking today about why I'm marrying you, when you were talking about how the bus brought us all together earlier." Fitz began.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was thankful for that bus because I got you and all this happiness out of it, but until you said it I'd never realised I gained two great friends out of that bus too, and I wouldn't have known them if I hadn't have known you. All the greatest things in my life came from that bus, and I'm marrying you because I want to tell the story of that bus to future generations, telling them that this is how it's done." Fitz explained, making Jemma smile.

"You know, somehow I now love you even more, you ridiculous man." Jemma said meaningfully.

"It's true. This time last year I had next to nothing going on in my life, then that bus came along and gave me the greatest gift ever; it gave me you. The girl who helped me through losing my grandpa; the girl who's gonna be my wife."

"Sounds like a lucky girl."

"She is, and I'm a very lucky guy. Did I ever tell you why I became a science teacher?" Fitz asked.

"No, why?"

"Science is all about finding things out, you know? Getting to the truth of things, seeing what makes them tick and finding things out. Growing up I could never work out what I wanted the real me to be. I never worked out what I wanted to be, so I thought science could do it for me." Fitz said.

"And did it?"

"It turns out that wasn't science's job. Science's job was to get me the position at Coulson High at the time a beautiful new English teacher started working there. The bus was there to bring us together. Turns out the job of working out for me what I wanted to be was yours."

"Mine?"

"Yep. I walked onto the bus, saw you sitting there, and within a second you'd shown me what I wanted to be."

"And what do you want to be?" Jemma asked. Fitz stopped walking and held Jemma's hands. He gently pressed his lips to hers and the two rested their foreheads against one another.

"By your side for the rest of my days." Fitz said passionately. Jemma welled up, touched by her fiancé's words.

"That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me while looking like a tiger." Jemma said, making Fitz burst out laughing, having almost forgotten about his face paint in the moment.

"I do love you, Leo Fitz. So much." Jemma said, stroking Fitz's hair.

"I love you too, Jem. To the moon and back. You astound and amaze me in a new way every single day that I'm sure you have maybe one more way until you run out." Fitz replied before going to continue walking. Jemma grabbed his hand and he faced her.

"Maybe there is." Jemma smiled, her face lit up by the shine of the moonlight. Fitz smiled, in awe of the woman he loved, before taking her hand and continuing down the street.

…

**A/N: The next chapter is the last one! I know, I'm sad too, but all good things come to an end. I've absolutely loved writing this story, and thank you so much for reading and enjoying it, be it on FanFiction or Archive Of Our Own. I love you all.**


	13. YEARS GONE BY

**The Bus**

**Chapter 13: YEARS GONE BY**

A calm September morning, a year to the day since Fitz and Jemma met for the first time, and once again it was the first day of a new school year at Coulson High. And once again, Fitz had overslept.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

Rolling out of bed and falling to the floor with a loud bang, Fitz groaned and Jemma walked in, giggling at the sight before her.

"Oh, Leo."

Fitz rolled onto his back and smiled at Jemma. She was already dressed and clearly ready to get the bus. Well, they do say opposites attract.

"I thought I'd give you extra time in bed, so I turned off the alarm. I've laid some clothes out for you and breakfast is ready on the table; as long as you eat as quickly as you normally do we'll be right on schedule. Can't be late on the first day, can we?" Jemma smiled. Fitz stood up and pulled her close, gently kissing her.

"I bloody love you." Fitz smiled and rushed out. As Jemma made the bed, she could hear Fitz loudly crunching on some toast, and she smiled (the smile, she had grown to realise, she only reserved for him).

"I love you too." She whispered.

…

"Oh no. You know what I've just realised?" Fitz said as they sat in their usual spot on the bus.

"What?" Jemma wondered.

"The kids don't know we're engaged yet."

"Oh goodness, you're right! Should we tell them?" Jemma asked.

"Jem, they already call us _Fitzsimmons_. I don't know whether it can get any crazier or not." Fitz said, making Jemma giggle.

"True; I suppose we could tell them and chance it." Jemma said softly, taking Fitz's hand in hers.

"I'm game if you are." Fitz said with a sweet smile.

"Besides, you can always tell them you'll only answer any questions they have if they behave." Jemma suggested.

"Jemma Simmons, you are genius! _This_ is why I'm marrying you!" Fitz said enthusiastically, kissing Jemma on the cheek.

"Glad to be of help. I hope they won't be too much trouble." Jemma said.

"You're not the one who has Mandy Baker again this year." Fitz said sadly.

"Oh sweetie, I feel your pain. At least she's graduating this year." Jemma said.

"True. Can you believe this time last year we met for the first time?" Fitz asked.

"I know; it's unbelievable. Sometimes I can't believe it's only been a year and other times it feels like it's been so much longer. I know things have gone pretty fast for us since we got together but it's always felt _right_. Soon enough I'll be Mrs Jemma Fitz, despite my relatives thinking I'll be Jemma Fizz and I keep having to correct them." Jemma explained.

"You know, if you want you can just keep Simmons, I don't mind. Fitz is kind of a silly name."

"No, no, I love the name Fitz! I'm proud to soon be a Fitz, and I always will be. That's gonna be in my vows." Jemma said with a meaningful smile.

"Not even 9am and I'm saying it again. I bloody love you." Fitz smiled and Jemma laughed.

…

It had been a calm first day back at Coulson High until one student, Clark, noticed Jemma's engagement ring and she came clean. Within an hour, the whole school knew about Fitzsimmons' upcoming wedding and the pair were bombarded with questions and congratulations from staff and students all day long, leaving them exhausted and happy to get on the bus home. They were even happier to see Trip was the driver.

"Hey, lovebirds! Good first day back?"

"It was manic to see the least. Actually, I'm glad we caught you, Trip, just keep hold of this in case we don't see you again soon. I've been keeping it in my bag for weeks hoping to find you!" Jemma said, handing Trip an envelope as Fitz paid for the tickets.

"What is it?"

"A wedding invitation." Jemma smiled at Fitz, who gave her a wink that made her blush.

"Shut the front door, girl! Congrats guys. Oh, I'll be there for sure! I'd_ die_ before I miss it." Trip said happily, giving Fitz a high five and smiling for the rest of the day. The two sat in their usual spot (it was always empty, like it was fate) and instantly Jemma rested her head on Fitz's shoulder.

"Blimey, that was hard work." Jemma commented.

"You said it. I'm knackered. Shall we tell Bobbi and Lance not to come over?" Fitz asked.

"No, we'll just be watching a film and ordering a takeaway, it'll be fine. Plus, it's your turn to pick the movie. And PLEASE don't make us watch 'Braveheart' AGAIN." Jemma said.

"It's a classic!"

"Maybe so, but you choose it every time it's your turn, and soon enough you'll be forced to lose your right to choose."

"Fine. Does a David Attenborough documentary about monkeys count as a movie?"

"Think about what Lance's response to that choice would be and decide."

"I'm going for…no."

"Good boy."

The two soon reached their stop and hopped off the bus after receiving a thank you from Trip for inviting him to their wedding. Fitz took Jemma's hand as they walked to the apartment and saw she was deep in thought.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just…well, everyone at school knows, giving Trip the invite…it's all just gotten very real." Jemma admitted.

"I know. A good kind of real, though?" Fitz asked.

"Of course. And I know we had approved a layout for the seating at the reception but I wanted to make one last change." Jemma said, pulling out a huge white folder labelled 'WEDDING' from her bag (or Mary Poppins, as Fitz called it). Fitz smiled at how Jemma had carried that folder wherever she went for months as she turned to a detailed diagram showing where everyone would be sitting. Looking at where Jemma was pointing, Fitz noticed she had added a seat on the table where Fitz's family would sit.

"Who's going there?"

"I thought we could reserve it for your grandpa. He'd kill you if you didn't save him a seat, because we both know he'll be there in some way." Jemma said as they reached the apartment door. Fitz kissed her passionately, leaving Jemma smiling.

"I bloody love you." Fitz said for the third time that day.

"Well, that's good then." Jemma smiled.

"No, seriously, Jem. I _adore_ you. And I'll never stop. That's going to be in my vows." Fitz said. Jemma smiled and kissed Fitz again before unlocking the door, taking his hand and walking inside. Despite a few bumps in the road, the two of them had made it, and they knew that despite what life may throw at them in the future, they were going to be very okay indeed.

…

_TWO YEARS LATER…_

The bus pulled up at Leo and Jemma's stop, and soon enough they stepped on and joined Bobbi and Lance, who were sat in their regular seats, despite the years that had gone by.

"Hey! Ready for another day of shopping?" Jemma asked and Bobbi nodded while Lance sighed.

"I can't believe we still do this after all this time. But it gets us out the house, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I love Clyde to my bones, he's my little man, but sometimes you need a break from the baby, you know? Luckily my parents are in town and wanted a day with their grandson. So, for one day and one day only, I'm slaving solely for my wife today and not my child." Lance said bluntly.

"Just like the good old days." Bobbi teased cheekily. Lance looked at her and gave a slight smile, and she smiled back.

"I'm thankful for Clyde too; thanks to him I won Jem's limited edition Doctor Who boxset." Leo grinned and Jemma rolled her eyes as Bobbi and Lance laughed, sharing another smile.

Leo and Jemma watched their friends proudly; they knew the two had always been close, but ever since they had a child together they'd somehow grown even closer. Bobbi was even more kind and maternal, and Lance had really grown up in the past two years. Fitzsimmons could safely say they were proud to have seen their amazing friends change for the better.

"Anyway, we've got good news! I got a pay rise and Lance just got promoted to manager at work!" Bobbi revealed excitedly.

"Oh my god, that's incredible! Congratulations!" Jemma squealed happily, Fitz smiling and shaking Lance's hand.

"Honestly, life couldn't be any better right now, especially with you two in it. Which is why you're getting an extra special gift for your anniversary this year!" Bobbi said.

"Guys, you really don't have to. We've told people we don't need any gifts. I mean, it's only our two year anniversary. Though they have been the happiest two years of my life." Fitz smiled and Jemma kissed him happily.

"Two years on, still haven't gotten that bucket." Lance said sarcastically.

"Two years on, and you are both still so adorable!" Bobbi said.

"I have some news as well, but I have to tell Leo first. I'll tell you tonight, sweetie." Jemma said.

"Okay. It's good news though, yeah?" Leo asked, with a hint of concern.

"I'd say so." Jemma smiled.

"Well, on that note, I say we make a toast. Drinks at the ready!" Lance exclaimed. The four adults reached into their bags and brought out a water bottle each.

"To friendship." Bobbi said meaningfully. Lance smiled at her. Everyone gently bashed their water bottles together.

"Friendship."

As the adults laughed together, Jemma rubbed her belly with a smile.

…

_SIX YEARS LATER…_

"ANOTHER red light. What is up with this traffic?" Leo complained as he waited for the traffic light to turn green.

"We do seem to be rather unlucky today." Jemma agreed, sat in the passenger seat of the car next to him. Over time they had managed to afford a car, despite now having a third, six-year-old member of the family to cater for.

"At this rate we'll never get to the comic book store and get Matthew the action figure he wanted." Leo said.

"Leo, we both know that action figure's just as much for you as it is for Matty." Jemma teased.

"I don't know what you mean, my love."

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Little Matthew exclaimed from the backseat.

"What is it, buddy?"

"Can we buy another comic book for you to read to me at bedtime?"

"I expect so, bud. Maybe we can stretch to buying two or three now I'm officially Head of Science at Coulson High." Leo said proudly as the light finally turned green.

"Yes, and we're both very proud of you, aren't we Matty?" Jemma said, and Fitz smiled as he saw Matthew nod in the front mirror.

"Mummy, daddy makes the FUNNIEST voices when he reads to me!" Matthew giggled.

"That, Matthew, is something called the Scottish accent." Jemma said cheekily, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Oi, you! Be quiet!" Leo joked as Jemma and Matthew laughed.

"Are Auntie Bobbi and Uncle Lance round later?" Matthew asked.

"Yep, they're coming round for dinner." Jemma said and Matthew smiled excitedly. In the past eight years the group were as much a family as any other.

The car stopped at another traffic light and Leo sighed.

"You've GOT to be joking!" Leo said, but his thoughts stopped at a familiar sight. Driving along the road and passing them was a bus. Their bus. The bus Leo and Jemma met on and shared so many happy memories of. The two adults watched it drive by with huge grins on their faces. Jemma gently put her hand on top of Leo's and the two smiled at each other.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing, sweetie, we were just remembering something." Jemma said, still smiling.

"What?"

"…The best of times." Leo answered happily.

…

_SIXTEEN YEARS LATER…_

Matthew Fitz waited at the bus stop for his first day at work. He'd followed in his parents footsteps and secured a job teaching History at Coulson High. Despite his father offering him a lift to work, he'd decided he wanted to be fully independent on his first day and face his hatred of public transport.

"I used to hate public transport too," his father had told him once, "but I met a girl who changed my mind."

The bus turned up on time (for once) and Matthew sadly accepted his fate and bought a ticket before turning his attention to everyone on board, quickly examining them. All the seats were taken bar one near the back, but a bag was placed firmly on top of it. Matthew's hatred of public transport grew, his cynical nature assuming the woman sat next to the bag wouldn't move it. To his delight, however, the woman noticed him and moved her bag away, smiling at him as he approached her. He smiled back, taking a closer look at the woman as he sat down.

She had blonde hair with gorgeous brown eyes. There was something about her Matthew found fascinating. Everything about her was welcoming. She was dressed smartly and her clothing, Matthew guessed, would be classed as fashionable. She just radiated warmth and was unlike anyone Matthew had met, and he didn't even know her name.

"Thanks." He mustered as he took a seat.

"No problem. I hate public transport you see, so I try and at least make it enjoyable for others." The woman said with a smile. Matthew's fate lit up.

"I…I hate public transport too!" Matthew beamed. The woman sat up more in her seat.

"Really? Well, I am glad. I can't drive so I don't really have a choice and I can't be late for work. At least I did a good deed for you; I wouldn't want a weirdo sitting next to me for the whole journey."

"Oh, well I better move then." Matthew joked. He was more than pleased that she laughed in response.

"Where do you work?" The woman asked.

"Coulson High. My first day. I'm teaching history." Matthew explained.

"What a coincidence! It's my first day there today too! I'm the new geography teacher." The woman said. Matthew grew instantly happier, his cold exterior starting to melt away.

"No way! Well it's even nicer to meet you now. I'm Matthew Fitz. People call me Matt." Matthew said, shaking the woman's hand, who smiled.

"Katie. Katie Granger."

Matthew knew she'd have a pretty name.

The two spent the remainder of the journey chatting away, eventually discovering that both of their parents once worked at Coulson High and getting so caught up in their conversation that they almost missed their stop. They got off and walked the final few minutes of the journey, arriving at the school just in time.

"Right, well, I wish you luck. You'll be fine." Matthew said comfortingly as they walked in.

"Thank you, you too; I'm very glad I moved my bag now." Katie said with a smile. Matthew chuckled.

"Yeah, uh, me too." He said shyly. Katie smiled again, sheepishly approaching Matthew and kissing him on the cheek, waving slightly as she walked off to find her classroom. Matthew waved back at her, engrossed and mesmerised by this wonderful woman that had entered his life on what he expected to be the dullest of days. It's funny how life works out.

And it turns out, Matthew decided, public transport wasn't so bad after all.

…

**A/N: So, there we have it! I'm so proud of this story, so thank you for hopping on the bus and having a read; I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. And hey, if you ever leave your bag on a bus seat, don't be afraid to move it for someone. You never know what it might bring.**


End file.
